Giant spider spider
kid goku face off in battle with his eivl clone and goku takes a beating at the hands if his clone but when goku powers up starts beating the clone up he get in raged calls out gaint spider goku fights with the spider and he punchs kicks it but no metter how many times he trys to punchs and kicks the spider it some to have no effect on the spider goku clone reapper in faort if him as a super saiyan and punchs goku in his stomach knocking the boy out he picks up the unconscious goku and throws him on the giant spider web that the spider made but not befor removeing goku shoes socks off his feet will goku is unconscious the giant spider ties him in web gags him the spider keep warping larys if web around goku tell the web is nice tight goku wokes up only to find him bound in web and goku stuggle to free him but is not able to free him slef form the web of the spider then giant spiders young moves closer to goku it start warping more webbing around him now in goku sutggle in fear befor he is comtpelyed mummified in web the spider web abroabs all if goku ki form him leaveing him powerless pan show up burn then web freeing goku then give him bean to heal him then goku orders pan to leave and then goku his clone battle it out again goku turn ssj2 punchs his clone however goku clone turn ssj2 broke goku right arm witch makes goku cry then goku turn ssj3 but clone copyed him by truning ssj3 he the clone smacks goku in back if his neck and knees him in his stomach knocking goku out a 2nd time then ordering the spirder to warp goku up in web again witch it dos when pan retuens goku clone knodesides to punch pan in her stomachthen goku evil clone makes a evil clone if pan to join him then eivl pan fights pan the two turn ssj but eivl pan elbow pan in her stomach and face then pull pan hair making her hair befor kncoing the young girl out with 3 elbows to her stomach then she throw her on the web next to sprider witch ties pan up gags her with web will the two set wight for gohan to show up witch he dos but not alone he other end up fighting there clones getting defeated then tied up gagged with web then later kid goku pan and the others are fully incased in web as the clones laugh at the failing heroes gagged with web and by one the spider kids ]] dbz gt cast tied up.png|beat note pan goten turnks tarble 18 goku marron bulla goku jr tied up in cased in web dbz gt cast tied up2.png|gohan eirto bakshu vegeta jr nico numi gotenks tied up incased in web dbz gt cast tied up3.png|bulma videl krillin chichi kid gohan tied up incased in web dbz gt cast tied up4.png|trunks goku jr gt goku beat pan note tarble goten 18 bulla marron erito bakshu vegeta jr nico numi gotenks bulma videl krillin chichi kid gohan dbz gt cast tied up4.png|goku jr gt goku goten trunks gohan kid and ten bulla marron tarble beat note erito bakshi 18 bulma videl pan tarble nico numi krillin gotenks tied up incased in web dbz gt cast tied up5.png|goku jr gt goku goten trunks gohan kid and ten bulla marron tarble beat note erito bakshi 18 bulma videl pan tarble nico numi krillin gotenks forte voila tied up incased in web evil gt pan.png|evil gt pan goku mohter gine tied up gagged.png|gine tied up gagged in web Category:Fan Fiction